You Kill Me
by Heart Of Larguer
Summary: Hermione left Ron because of his violence and ended up bagging the macho Draco Malfoy. Now that H and D are together someone's trying to seperate them......forever. Will they stand together in the end or give in to death?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns "Harry Potter"

(This story is set while Voldemort's power is growing and obviously, I changed some things.)

**You Kill Me (Chapter 1)**

"RON, STOP IT!"

"I'm sick of you and that Malfoy git. The way you look at him, can't wait to get rid of me and jump his bones, can you?"

"HE'S MY COLLEAGUE!"

"SO WHY WAS YOUR DOOR LOCKED WHEN I TRIED TO GO IN?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! WE WERE WORKING ON SOMETHING IMPORTANT, WE WERE JUST…….."

"TAKING YOUR RELATIONSHIP TO NEW HEIGHTS?" Ron slapped Hermione hard across the face. Her cheek felt as if it was on fire and her head was pounding as she hit the marble floor.

"Ron, please…………."

"NO! I'VE HAD IT! YOU LYING BITCH!" he slurred his words as he spoke, but his voice was loud enough to shake the walls.

"RON! STOP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU NEVER USED TO…."

Ron grabbed her hair and gave it a forceful yank towards a tiny storeroom on her right. He kicked her in and locked the door.

"STAY IN THERE AND ROT!" after that, Ron's footsteps faded away.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Hermione screamed. She didn't do anything after that. Sliding down the door, she buried her head in her hands and cried her heart out. She couldn't open the door with a spell, he put some sort of jinx on it. She couldn't think. But her mind was going over everything that had happened recently.

Their relationship didn't used to be like this. In fact, other couples used to use them as an example for affection pointers. It was only when Ron's ego took a dip that the violence began.

Ron and Hermione both worked as aurors at the Ministry. The only thing was, they weren't partners and they weren't working at the same level. Hermione was partnered with Malfoy and as they were two of the best aurors in the whole of the Ministry, they were given secret work others wouldn't be capable of doing.

Only thing was, Ron didn't like it that a "woman" was better than him and was working alongside the "enemy".

**flashback**

"_I want you to stop working with him."_

_Hermione looked up and sighed exasperatedly. "Ron, he's fine.__ He's changed. He's matured, okay? I think you need to do the same thing."_

"_DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Ron roughly grabbed Hermione's face and twisted it._

"_What're you doing?! You're hurting me!"_

"_You're gonna stop working with him or you won't like what'll happen to you." With that Ron stormed off, finishing off the bottle of alcohol._

_Hermione stared at him, shaken. This was the first time she had seen Ron like this. Hopefully, this was a one off, something that happened to all couples. _

**flashback ends**

**flashback of the next day**

"_I told you to stop working with him."_

_Hermione looked up quickly. He was drunk. "Ron, please, we're not doing anything, I swear. This is my job okay? I-……"_

_Ron punched her then came close to her face. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking. Speaking quietly but menacingly he said, "If I told you to do something, you do it, got it?" He stroked her face with his finger then scratched her chin with his nail._

_Hermione flinched. "You don't own me Ron," she said softly._

_He laughed, "You wish."_

**f****lashback ends**

Hermione had stopped crying. Crying wasn't going to get her out of this situation. She remembered what Malfoy said to her once, "Granger, you want something to happen, you gotta shake that arse." She smiled slightly, but her smile faltered when her mind went back to the events that happened yesterday.

**flashback**

"_You piece of sh-.."_

_Hermione had it. "ENOUGH RON! ENOUGH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I'M DOING THEN GET OUT BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER, YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE WHICH I PAID FOR!" She regretted saying the last bit because she could see the fury bubbling inside him. Money was a very sensitive subject. _

"_You paid for? Huh? Getting a big head you are." He walked slowly toward Hermione, not blinking._

_Her heart was going to come out any moment. She turned and ran for the stairs but tripped. Ron laughed like a maniac. _

_He threw an empty Champagne bottle against the wall and took a broken piece of glass. He held it in his hand like a dagger and ran towards Hermione._

"_NO! RON!"_

_Ron didn't care. He took the glass shard and cut her leg. The cut was about 12 inches long and he made sure he cut slowly. _

"_RON!"_

"_You'll stop working like a good girlfriend." He whispered. He patted Hermione's cheek and went out of the house._

**flashback ends**

Hermione touched her right leg. She winced as her hand ran over the cut. She had to do something. Fast.

But what?

Hermione looked around and then she heard them. Footsteps. Loud ones. Ron's. She started to shake with fear and looked frantically around the room. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Hermione turned around.

He was standing in the doorway.

Another bottle of alcohol in his hands. She let out a shaky breath and her heart was beating so fast it hurt.

"C'mere Hermione."

**Authors Note: Okay! First Chapter of my first story done! Please review after you finished reading! I want to know what you all think! Crosses fingers**** Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns "Harry Potter"

(This story is set while Voldemort's power is growing and obviously, I changed some things.)

**You Kill Me (Chapter 2)**

Hermione wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. A spasm of fear shook her body violently. "I-…"

"Dinner's ready," Ron spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper. A threatening whisper. He turned on his heel and walked towards the dining room.

Hermione stood blinking. The bloody bastard was acting like nothing happened. "Dinner's ready." Like hell she was going to join him. She sat down on the floor ignoring the rumbles her stomach made.

Ron suddenly came back. His eyes were flaring and he was holding a butcher's knife, "When I said dinner was ready, I expected you to come and join me. If you don't move, I'll make dinner out of **you**." When he said the last bit, he swiped the knife in the air and waited until Hermione got up.

She had no choice. She closed her eyes and got up. Her legs were shaking badly. Up until now, violent relationships were alien to her. They happened to other people, not her. _How did this happen?_

She followed him out and sat down on a chair. Ron sat opposite her. Dinner was Spaghetti Bolognese and as Hermione looked at it, it instantly reminded her of blood. She looked at Ron who was staring at her, a slight curl on the edges of his lips. _Something's going to happen. _She pushed her thoughts away and began to eat, something to distract her.

"Did I say you could eat?" Ron's eyes were slits.

"I- no."

"Exactly, put it down." "It" was the fork she was holding.

Hermione put the fork down and looked at him. She was using up all the courage she had to look into his eyes.

"So, I was thinking, what d'you want to call our kids?" Ron edged nearer.

Hermione stared. Kids? He was talking about children? Did he forget that he punched, kicked and cut her in the past few days? Did he forget he was treating her like a prisoner? Did he forget the pain he forced her to feel?

"Kids?!" Hermione got up, an expression of disbelief etched on her face. "Ron, have you forgotten-…."

It was only a matter of seconds, but she saw Ron quickly pick up an empty bone china plate and aim for her head. She threw her body in the opposite direction but Ron kicked his leg out and she tripped and banged her head on the wall.

Everything had gone stark white. She couldn't see anything. She was walking around feeling her way like a blind person when she felt hands grabbing her neck. Hermione clawed at them but Ron was too strong. He pinned her to the ground.

"RON! LET GO!"

His grip around her neck was tightening and she was finding it harder to breathe. Ron punched her hard across the face.

Hermione's wind was knocked out. She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them wide. Her vision was clearing up. She could make out a blurry hand in the air. No, a fist. _He's going to punch me._

"RON!"

"SHUT-UP!"

"PLEASE!"

She had to do something before he hit her. With all the energy she could muster, she kicked her knee as hard as she could right into his crotch.

Gasping from the pain, Ron's grip gave way. Hermione pushed him off her and ran out the house's door, not looking back. She could hear Ron screaming after her, but he wasn't running to catch her, probably because he was still hurting.

Hermione ran, not even thinking about where she was going but her feet seemed to know.

Malfoy Manor.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his chaise lounge staring into space. He was thinking about why Hermione didn't show up for work for the past few days. "Probably busy with the love of her life," he muttered.

Draco still couldn't work out why he hated Ron so much. It wasn't because of their school feuds, because now he was good friends with Harry. It was just that………….Ron was so………weird. _He was always weird._ But more so, now that he had complete control over his life. _What's up with him?_

**flashback**

_Draco walked down one of the halls in the ministry heading for Ron's room. When he got there he heard voices inside the room, so he waited outside for them to stop talking. But it wasn't normal talk._

"_He wants them both. Punishing him because of his son."_

"_Both?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Even her?"_

"_Even her."_

"_What did she do?"_

"_Her existence is an enough insult already."_

"_But what did she do?"_

"_She was born."_

_Draco couldn't hear anything else, because the voices were lowered even more. Frowning, he walked away. He could always give the documents another time._

**flashback ends**

Draco pondered over the conversation he heard. It was weird alright.

The bell rang. Draco lazily turned his head towards the window and saw a familiar bushy head. _Granger? At this time? _

He walked towards the door and opened it. "GRANGER?! WHAT THE-…."

Hermione was sobbing, "Just let me in." she pushed past him and sank onto the nearest sofa.

Draco came and sat down beside her, a wave of confusion washed over his body. "Granger?" he said again.

Hermione collapsed onto Draco and cried. "Just hold me."

**Authors Note:**** Chapter 2 done! Thanks so much to those who read and reviewed. Please do the same again! Thanks for reading! XXX!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns "Harry Potter"

(This story is set while Voldemort's power is growing and obviously, I changed some things.)

**You Kill Me (Chapter 3)**

"_You are making sure of this? They will come? If not, you know……"_

A shiver ran down his back. _"I know, of course, I know."_

"_It would have been easier if you had just went along with what I told you. Being the fool that you are, you caused a rift that cannot be mended." _ The voice was low and intimidating.

"I…….I'm sorry, I…………….NO!"

He screamed as pain erupted through his body. He writhed on the floor knowing full well that he wasn't going to be forgiven easily. They were all watching him.

"_Utter foolishness__. I GAVE YOU DIRECT ORDERS!" _The voice was low but loud at the same time and was dripping in red-hot anger. Blazing fury swept through the room creating an impossible silence. It was as though the voice had killed every living thing there- save the people. The wrath his mistake made was not sparing him. According to the "High", you deserved more pain, if you could not follow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That shit bastard. Why didn't you tell me before?" Draco asked, his eyes piercing into Hermione's.

"Because I thought it was something...a one-off," she murmured finally.

"You want me to kick his sorry arse?" Draco looked at Hermione's leg for the fifth time.

"No, just let it go, I don't really want to talk about it." Hermione flinched as his hand ran over her cut.

_Bastard. Ron was always one. _Draco decided to put in some humour. "You should've tried someone like me. I always told you to give me a go."

Hermione looked up quickly. She saw a smirk on his face. A mixture of relief and disappointment flooded her. "You're so full of yourself," she said smiling. _I like it._

"It makes me me," Draco got up and headed for the wine bar.

"No house-elves?"

"I kicked them out using my hardest shoes," Draco turned round and saw the look of horror on Hermione's face. "Just kidding! I don't know, I didn't want them in my house." _Because they may be with him._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"_You say you will be close for the majority of the week and any weeks after?"_

"Yes."

"_Excellent. Although, if all had gone to planned, they would have been here__ now."_

"Yes."

"_Do you know the residing area?"_

"No."

"_Do you know what you have to do?"_

"Yes."

"_What?"_

"I have to…I…"He shrieked as pain surged through his body. Why did he say he knew? He didn't know.

"_You will find out the residing area."_

He was sobbing, his voice barely audible, "Yes."

"_Excellent. After you have found out, you will…………?"_

"I don't know."

"_FOOL!" sparks came out of the wand._

"NO! NO!"

"_YOU WILL HAVE BACKUP! YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!"_

"YES I WILL! I'LL HAVE BACKUP!"

"_Excellent."_The anger vanished in an instant. _"You're learning fast."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"Another glass?" Draco held up a long stemmed glass, his eyebrows raised as he looked at Hermione. _Cute gal. How comes I never noticed? _

Hermione's speech was slurred even though she only had two drinks, "God, no. I feel so tired. Really knackered."

"Wanna sleep with me?" That woke Hermione up. "I mean for your protection, for your own good. Not mine. Not in _that _way."

"Uh, n-no, uh, I'll stay in a, um, your guest room," _Stop stammering _she told herself. _He already said it was for you_r _protection_. _Nothing_ _else_. Yeah, but since when did men speak what they feel? _Dream on._

Draco reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. He went close and whispered, "I'll make the bed very comfortable."

Hermione giggled but shook her head, "Guest room," she said firmly.

Draco shrugged. He reached out for his wand , waved it over the wine and glasses and they disappeared. "Follow me."

Hermione followed him up huge marble steps. There seemed to be so many corridors she was pretty sure she'll be lost in the morning. Finally they stopped outside a door on her right. Draco opened it. Hermione gasped at the luxury of it all.

Curtains draped the bedposts and hung ornately in front of the massive window. The bedspread, quilt, curtains were all silk. The furniture was made of wood which was so highly polished, at some points it hurt her eyes. The thing that drew her attention the most was the bed. It looked big, hell, it _was_ big, and looked warm and inviting._ Perfect for two._

"Sleep well," Draco smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek, then he walked off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Get to work__," the voice was extremely low but it's undertone was threatening, "Now."_

He scurried as fast as he could. This wasn't going to be easy. If he killed…………would he feel a loss?

"_NOW!"_

He ran.

**Authors Note: Again, thanks so much to all the people who are reviewing esp. Aqua and Bee. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Not much violence in this, otherwise when I do write the "big" violence it won't shock you. Hope you like it! XXXX!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter

(This story is set while Voldemort's power is growing and obviously, I changed some things.)

**You Kill Me (Chapter 4)**

Hermione picked up the blue folder and looked inside. She pulled out the papers one by one, studying the pictures of the notorious death eaters of the past and their current descendants.

She got to the end of the huge pile and was just about to put the papers back in, when something caught her eye. Inside the folder was a single pale brown sheet that was covered in a patch of light green. A map. To the east of the map, was a mansion, or a castle, with a glowing gold line encircling it. She traced the line with her finger and studied the map. To her, it looked like a forest with a house.

She looked at it intensely, until a thought formed in her mind. If this was what she thought, many lives could be saved, his ruling would end and a burden would be taken off.

Hermione traced the line again, slowly, then decided to ask Draco what the map was showing. This could end all their troubles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_He went in when it was empty. The others were going to look up to him now that he knew what it was. By destroying it, there would be no danger and he was going to be rewarded. Greatly._

_He smiled to himself at the thought but then shook himself and started looking for it._

_There it was. Flicking his arm lazily, it flew into the air. He pointed his wand at it, muttered a word and it was gone. _

_He felt smug. The reward was his now. He just saved them all from something that could end them forever. _

_Now, they would go on._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Draco looked up as he heard his door opening, "Miss me?" he asked, smiling coyly.

She batted her eyelashes, "Of course. Listen." She walked up to his desk and leaned on it.

Draco conjured a chair and told Hermione to sit down. "Okay, what?"

"You know that confidential folder you sent me?" she waited for him to nod. He did. "Well, what is that map showing?"

"What map?"

"You know, that _map; _the one with the gold line."

"I didn't send you a map. There were only profiles in that folder."

"Oh, look, you know, it's brown, got light green with a house of some sort to the east. Has a gold line?"

Draco frowned, "No."

Hermione sighed, "Come on, I'll show you."

She got up and walked out the door, looking back to see if Draco was following her. She walked quickly, eager to show him what she was talking about. _This could be it. Maybe this is the last piece of the puzzle._

She walked to her desk to get the sheet of paper, "Where……….?" Hermione looked around shuffling papers, moving them out the way. "It was right here! I left it here!" she jabbed at the spot where she last left it. "Right here!"

Hermione ran around the room, a flurry, madly looking in every possible spot. _It can't be gone._

Draco stood watching her. "Maybe it got blown away," he suggested.

Hermione looked up, skeptical, "Oh of course. Tell me what exactly would have made it blow away since the windows look closed to me."

"People, wands……….." he shut up, Hermione's eyes were slits.

Draco walked around the room looking for anything that resembled a map. He looked back at Hermione who looked furious. He laughed, "Man, you need to cool down. Let's go to the Hog's Head."

He walked swiftly out the room grabbing Hermione's arm along the way.

"I know I left it there."

"Granger, it's a _map, _for God's sake," he said exasperatedly.

Hermione looked at the floor. "You don't understand the significance of it. It could've been the answer to what we're trying to find out these past months."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Butter-beer? _Again?" _Draco looked around to find some seats. He found a secluded spot in a far corner. "Come on."

Hermione followed him, intensely watching his wide shoulders and the way he walked. She'd seen him topless at his house and she couldn't stop staring at his muscles until Draco said, "You want me to take my boxers off as well?"

She sat across from him and he passed her her drink. She sipped it enjoying the small talk going back and forth between them.

"Granger, can I ask you something? It's been bothering me a lot lately." He was looking at the table solemnly then raised his head to look at Hermione. He looked confused, worried.

"Go ahead."

"Your backside looks better, have you been working out?"

Hermione choked, "WHAT?!"

Draco laughed, "God, lighten up! You're turning purple!"

Hermione spluttered, "What the hell are you doing studying my backside?"

"It's very interesting. I stare at it all the time."

Hermione laughed hard but she could feel her cheeks turning hot from embarrassment. "Don't make me choke again!"

Draco watched her laugh. A smile playing on his lips. It gave him warmth from inside when she was happy. He was so engrossed, he didn't feel the arms round his neck. Or the lips that pressed against his mouth.

"Hey honey!" it was Pansy Parkinson. "Hey Hermione," the disdain was obvious.

Draco looked up fighting the urge to use her cloak to wipe the spit she left on his mouth. He forced himself to smile.

"Hey Pansy. What you doing here?"

"Oh I was just passing and I saw you, thought I'd give you a kiss to brighten your day."

"Um."

Pansy looked out the window. She got up abruptly "Just saw someone I need to talk to. See you later."

Hermione watched her go, then she turned to Draco, "You two dating or something?" she tried to say it so that she wouldn't sound bothered, but inside she was disappointed.

Draco smiled to himself, well wasn't she interested? "Nah, she just likes to think I'll grow wild for her by kissing me any opportunity she gets."

Hermione was relieved, she looked around the bar at the people and saw a head full of flaming red hair. Ron. He was sitting opposite Hermione and was staring at her fixedly, without blinking. She stared at him back, hoping he'll get intimidated, but he wouldn't turn his gaze. _How long has he been sitting there watching me?_

She felt something run through her body and started to feel cold. "Uh, Draco, can we go now?"

"But you haven't finished," he gestured toward her butter-beer.

"I don't feel like drinking more." Hermione glanced at Ron. He was still staring.

Draco followed her gaze and turned around. He saw him. He stood up abruptly his eyes not leaving Ron's face.

"Draco, don't do anything."

"C'mon , let's get out."

"Where're we going?"

"My house."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_He walked slowly towards it. He was anticipating the glory he was going to get. _

_He saw him sitting there with the others._

"_What news?"_

_He shook his wand and muttered a spell. A thing came out of his wand. A ghostly thing. _

_The whole room went still. Some people sucked in their breath. Some shook their heads. Others smiled, jumping in their seats, waiting for the action to start. _

_He found himself in excruciating pain but wasn't able to scream. His mouth was filled with blood and bile as metal whips shot out from the wand and repeatedly hit his naked body. Each blow left him gasping for so much air, it seemed like the air was going to run out._

"_Next time you will ask me before doing something so foolish. You have made too many mistakes. Perhaps it will be beneficial if you fully belonged to me." The words slithered through the room and hit his ears. _

"_Too many mistakes." The voice went on. "This is a small mistake, it will not cause too much trouble, but you need to learn."_

_His body shook like it was electrocuted. He was able to scream._

_Then, his head lolled onto his limp body._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors Note: Chapter 4 Finito. When you're done reading PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.k Rowling owns Harry Potter

(This story is set while Voldemort's power is growing and obviously, I changed some things.)

**You Kill Me (Chapter 5)**

Hermione was resting her head on Draco's shoulders as they walked towards his house.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No."

Draco nodded at the logical answer. Well, to him anyway.

They kept walking until suddenly, Hermione spun around scanning the front garden.

Draco turned around almost as quickly as her. Worried, he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Hermione kept getting this feeling that they were being followed. She was just being ridiculous. "I just………………nothing."

Draco turned his gaze toward the garden then turned to Hermione, "You being paranoid?"

Hermione stared at the garden, "Maybe."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Get them."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco felt a hand grab at his throat, the grip tightening. "SHIT!" the hand was squeezing while Draco was trying to pry it off. "HERMIONE RUN!"

She ran but wasn't quick enough. A heavy man lunged, kicked her to the ground and covered her with his body. She desperately tried to move a part of her body but her limbs were feeling numb. She watched Draco kick away the man at his throat and take the man's dropped wand.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" his eyes blazed like white-hot fire. He kept his wand pointed at the guy and edged towards Hermione, keeping his wand aimed at the guy. He jabbed his knuckles into the man's eyes who was on top of Hermione then roughly grabbed his face and pushed the man away. Hermione scrambled to her feet and pulled her wand out. She walked near Draco as they circled the two men.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed. She jumped on top of Draco pushing him to the floor. Green light shot above their heads.

Draco looked up and saw two more men emerging. "FUCKING HELL!"

He rolled on the floor with Hermione dodging the killing curses that were being fired. The killing curses hit the killers and they fell like sacks to the floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_As much as I hate them, I must say, muggle weapons are outstanding when it comes to inflicting pain. Here, take this."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

While Draco was trying to help Hermione get up, he felt something slice his arm. He lost his grip and held his arm tightly trying to block the next blow he was getting. It was something strange, not a wand.

Hermione recognized it instantly. It was a butcher's knife, 12 inches long with a lethal point. "NO!" she knocked the arm holding the knife as it was ready to strike Draco again. Struggling, she tried to get the knife, but the person's grip was too tight.

Draco lunged at the man and pinned his arm to the ground while Hermione held the other. He tried to force the knife out with his free hand but the man's grip wouldn't loosen up. Then, he used the wand to the get the knife, but even magic wouldn't work.

Emerald light zoomed above their heads and hit the man with the knife. His grip slackened then finally gave way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_He always ruined everything. I did not need him." He turned to the man next to him. "I trust you put up the security block?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Excellent. The ministry is too interfering for my taste."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"You're bleeding so much!" Hermione looked at Draco's arm then pulled her wand out. She pointed it at his arm and muttered a spell. Nothing happened.

"He used a muggle weapon, I think, it's not going to work," Draco drawled, not in the least bothered about his bleeding.

"You're acting like it's nothing."

"It_ is_ nothing. I'm trying to figure out who those caring fuckers were."

"Can't we think about them later?" Hermione had a weird feeling. They were attacked only three days after she left Ron. Could it be……….. _Yes, it could be him. Trying to get me. _She wouldn't be surprised; he was becoming increasingly violent, day by day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_He walked back with him. They were all waiting there still and eager to hear what happened._

_He shook his head. _

_A silent groan went around the room. So, they had survived. _

"_We have to go with the other plan?"_

"_Yes, it will seem hard to them but they'll work it out," he closed his hand into a ball, "We'll get them sooner or later."_

_A man stood up, "If you're on our side and if they're on to us, you pass everything, so nothing can happen to us. So what's the point of all this?"_

_A tall man stood up abruptly, wild fire in his eyes. "They're very influential people," he said through gritted teeth. "If they say something, people will think about it 20 times then agree with them. We can't afford to take any risks. Everything _must _go smoothly."_

_He nodded in agreement. "I've already made……..too many mistakes, thinking I could change the plan to suit _him._" As he said him, he nodded in the man's direction. "I thought she'd be alone but I was…...wrong."_

"_Yes, you were wrong." His voice snaked along the walls and entered his ears. "But, I'm sure, you will complete this task very well. You know how it felt to fully belong to me just for one day, if I have to do that again………."_

"_No." He shivered. It had been hell. "I'll do no wrong. I cannot."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Hermione and Draco sank into the nearest sofa and contemplated everything that had happened in the last few, eventful minutes.

"You sure this isn't your lover boy?"

Hermione didn't look at him. She could feel his gaze, piercing into her. "He's NOT mine." She said crossly. "I don't know. He's just………mental. God, I have no idea who this is. But we're not safe."

"I know. That's why we're moving today." Draco didn't look at her as he said it. He leaned back further into the sofa and relaxed. It was weird, his life was in danger and he couldn't be bothered to bother about it.

"Where?"

"Harry isn't the only one to have a house that can't be seen by others. I bought one two years ago and had these unbreakable spells put onto it."

"Where is this house?"

"It's right next door."

Hermione looked up and saw a faint smile on his face. "So then what's the point of leaving?"

Draco's smile got more visible and he looked at Hermione with anticipation shining in his eyes. "That's just it. You have to think the opposite way. When we go missing, if those people are going to come back, they'll probably wait a few days for us to come out and when we don't, they'll check all the other places to see where we're hiding. Most likely, they won't check the houses next to us because to them it'll be a stupid thing to take cover there…………"

"Which for us, is a really smart thing to do." Hermione finished for him, a smile breaking loose. She admired the way he thought. She stared at the side of his head for a long, long time.

Then she realised that something on his head blinked. _I was looking right into his eyes! How long was I looking into them?!_

Her cheeks were burning and her ears felt like hot metal. She quickly looked the other way.

Draco looked at her face and went into silent stitches. S_he gets embarrassed so easily._

There was an awkward silence between them. Draco decided to break it, "I think you should get your stuff together. I'll do the same and we'll put it into the house because we have to try and not come back to this place again while they're looking. "

"Okay." She got up, her face still on fire, and quickly walked up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door and let out the air she didn't know she was holding in. _I must've seemed so desperate looking at him like that. _She closed her eyes and imagined what she would think if she was Draco and saw her staring at him the way she did.

She didn't want to think about it. She knew she felt something for him, but as stupid as it sounds, she didn't know what. He was a very close friend of hers, so wasn't it normal to feel…………well, _something?_

She didn't think so.

**Author's Note:** **Chapter 5 done! Thanks so much to people who read and review! Please, if you do read this be sure to review because then it encourages me to update soon. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns "Harry Potter"

(This story is set while Voldemort's power is growing and obviously, I changed some things.)

**You Kill Me (Chapter 6)**

Hermione suddenly remembered something and dropped her belongings in the corridor. "Malfoy! I mean Draco! I mean…….oh whatever! Just come!"

Draco came up from behind and stood close to her. Then, he raised his voice, making sure it was loud and shouted, "YEAH GRANGER! I'M COMING!"

Hermione spun around, shrieking back, "DID I FORGET TO TELL YOU I'M NOT DEAF?!"

"BLOODY HELL GRANGER!" Draco shouted, smiling, enjoying himself immensely.

Hermione looked heavenward, her lips curled upward slightly. He was so persistent. "I'll shout later, right now, we have to focus on the dead bodies that are still out in your garden."

Draco rolled his eyes, "They disappeared. Didn't you see?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I don't know, I looked back and they were gone," he shrugged. Then, because he could still see Hermione's confusion, he stretched each word, talking slowly, like someone does when trying to get a kid to understand. "They're-not-there-any-more."

Hermione tossed her head, "I understand!" she scoffed. "But how?"

Draco shrugged again, "I don't know. Point is, they're not there so don't worry, no one will think we committed a murder." He put a reassuring hand on her slender shoulder and squeezed it. "C'mon Let's get a move on."

Hermione started to pick up her things but she found it weird that three dead bodies vanished so quickly. _Unless they weren't dead from the start, maybe they were pretending all along………._

She pushed her thoughts away, annoyed at herself for being such a pessimist. It was so tiring to worry every minute of your life.

"Granger, for once in your life, stop thinking." He said it in a normal tone, staring at Hermione intently, but apparently, Hermione was in her own world. "OI! GRANGER!"

Hermione jumped, then she realised what happened, "I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Good, it got your attention, otherwise I thought I'd have to resort to stripping naked." He smiled sweetly at her well aware of the effect he was giving off.

She started to blush so she turned her head away, wishing she didn't get so embarrassed easily. Why couldn't she be more like Pansy who went giving her guy friends full on kisses? _Oh God no, that's being a slut._

Draco snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face then motioned for her to follow him. He walked quickly; Hermione was finding it hard to keep up with his long, manly strides. She hurried, with her hands piled and realised they were going out of the house through the back.

The corridors she passed were covered in portraits full of intimidating looking people. All Malfoys. All purebloods. The way they were looking at her was obvious that they liked her as much as they liked rotten meat. They looked very similar to Draco what with the distinctive eyes and hair colour. But they weren't blessed with looks, unlike the guy that stood before her.

As her mind went to him, her eyes instinctively traveled towards him, she took him in, slowly and carefully. What did she ever see in Ron?

Suddenly, Hermione saw the clothes fly from her arms. Her arms went into the air and her mouth took the shape of an 'O'. Shit, she missed a step. "DRACO, MOVE!"

He looked back confused, then threw his clothes down and flung his arms out to catch Hermione. "SHIT, GRANGER!"

No use, she was coming down with such force that she made Draco fall over too. Luckily, they were near the ground anyway, so there wasn't much chance of them getting hurt. Although they did. "What the hell? Don't you see where you're going?" Draco lifted his head from under Hermione's body, looked at her once and laughed maniacally.

Hermione was sprawled on top of Draco, but one of his trousers had landed on her head. Her face was buried in the crotch area and every time she moved her head, which she did a lot to get the trousers off, the legs flapped in the air comically. "Get this thing off me!"

"They're called trousers." Draco drawled.

"Don't give me an English lesson!"

Draco stretched his long arm and plucked the trousers off her head. Hermione raised herself on her elbows then came crashing down laughing. Whoops, she hit Draco's stomach.

"My God Granger! My Stomach!" His face looked so funny Hermione went into more peals of laughter.

"You have to see your face!" She shakily grabbed her wand, tears falling down her cheeks, from the floor and conjured a mirror. She turned it so Draco could see himself.

He stared at himself, then threw his head back and laughed. None of them were in any hurry to move from the floor.

They stayed there for a long time, enjoying every moment, unaware of how their lives were going to take a quick, sharp U-turn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_He walked around the room, stroking his chin, deep in thought. He looked up at the faces that were turned towards him. "Give them three weeks." He paused and looked at each and every bewildered face. "Three weeks." He repeated, "The reason is that after that attack, they will think that they'll be attacked again. We can't let them believe this. I'm sure that they've gone or are going into hiding. Let them think it was a one-off."_

_A man from the table spoke. "How do you know that they don't think it's a one-off right now?" _

"_Because they're aurors. They aren't going to overlook this that easily. Give them time to relax, to weaken, then strike again." _

_He kept walking back and forth. "In the meantime, we have to separate them, so that they're easier targets. When they're divided, one will not have her knight and the other won't have his lookout." _

_He stopped abruptly and looked at the man closest to him. The one with flaming hair. "You'll separate them."_

_The man looked taken aback. "Me? How will I do that?"_

"_You'll think of something." He turned around and came face to face with Voldemort. "My Lord." He murmured._

"_Since you suffered, it seems you've changed. By a whole amount. If you carry on like this, I'll give you the honour of killing the boy because I understand you had some, how do I put this?" Voldemort shook his hand expressively, "Grudges against Lucius?"_

"_Yes, my Lord, he blackmailed me."_

"_On many accounts, to get his own way, I believe." Voldemort turned his eyes to the audience who immediately cast their gazes down. "He was useless, as it turns out, so is his treacherous son." He spat in rage then called softly, almost lovingly for Nagini._

"_Nagini is hungry for worthless blood. When you get the girl, inform me." He swept the room with one final glance then glided away, all the tension he brought with him disappearing. It seemed like every one was holding their breaths. _

_He turned to his audience and smiled. He was much more trusted and respected now, than before. _

_He turned to the flaming haired man, "Separate them as soon as possible."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how do you like my invisible house?" Draco walked inside the sitting room which was sumptuously decorated.

"And here's me thinking we were going to live in hardship."

"Nah." Draco dumped his stuff onto the floor and did the same with Hermione's. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?" without waiting for an answer, he swiped his wand and food appeared in front of them.

Hermione wasn't hungry, she was famished. To prove this, her stomach rumbled so loudly, she was sure it could've caused an earthquake.

Draco raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Seems like you're hungry."

Hermione's lips curled upwards and began to eat when Draco motioned for her to scoff when he had started himself.

Talk and laughter was like music and filled the room, giving it a warm, comforting glow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "What?"_

"_I've thought of a way to make her get rid of him."_

"_Tell me."_

_He nodded approvingly as the guy told him. "Do this at the first chance you get."_

_The man smiled._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors Note: Chapter 6 done! Next chapter is going to be not-so-happy because... yeah right like i'm gonna say. anyway, thnx to the regulars who review every time they read a chapter! btw when you finish reading this, as always:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, I am SO SO SO SORRY I didn't update in like, forever. Seriously, I just became a lazy cow, and didn't feel like updating and you know how it is. Probably happened to you too. Okay here goes and again, really sorry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Where are the fools? Perhaps a little training would improve their skills."_

_A short stubby man walked hesitantly towards Voldemort. "My Lord," he squeaked._

_Voldemort lazily clamped his eyes on the man and watched him move to the side then back again. _

"_Lord, I …I mean My Lord, they.. they…"_

"_Stop stuttering."_

"_They died. By the killing curse."_

_Voldemort looked as if someone had passed him the salt and pepper. "They were useless as they proved."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Get up Granger, we need to go."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco leaning against the wall, shirtless. She forced herself not to look at his abs. Although she could still see he was incredibly toned. "Yeah, I'm getting up."

She took her wand out and pointed it at her self, while muttering something. There, her work clothes were on, her hair was………..um, well it was combed and she felt fresh. What would she do without magic? She pointed her wand at Draco and did the same thing.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

"Oh my God, you look horrible!" she doubled up laughing. Damn, Draco did not look good in one thing for sure. Clown clothes.

Draco looked down "WHAT THE HELL GRANGER?!" He stared in disgust at the candy pink pompoms on his clothes and picked at them. "SHIT!"

Hermione smiled coyly, "Oh come now, you don't look so bad as a clown."

Draco stopped his tug of war with the pompoms. "What's a clown?"

There was a surprised silence. Hermione boomed out laughing. She fell on the bed because she tripped herself. She laughed harder.

Draco watched her with his eyebrows raised. He didn't know what was so funny but her laugh was infectious. He started laughing himself until he hit his head against the door frame. "OW!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione picked up the file Fudge had sent her and opened it. There was a whole sheath of papers. She took them all out and spread them out on her desk; one intricately designed which caught her eye. It was a map. She didn't know what of, but whatever it was, it was a map. Hermione turned the sheet over just in case there was an explanation. There were instructions, "Go to Draco, he has the other half." She frowned, a bit confused, but left her room towards Draco's, clutching the map tightly.

She strolled along the long corridor and passed Ron's office. He was talking to someone through the fireplace. Hermione didn't have any intention to find out who he was talking to or to listen to what he was saying. But she stopped outside because she heard Draco's name.

................................................................................................................................................

Ron sighed. "Look Draco, I know. I know, you don't want to keep her with you any

longer but just a few more days and that'll be it. The end."

He paused. "Draco, she likes you. She trusts you. When I was with her, I could tell she would give you her life. Just a few more days Draco, please."

He paused again. "Thanks man, thanks a lot."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione held her breath. By the sound of it, he was talking about her. _To Draco._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Ron started speaking again. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you the plan. Listen, on Thursday sharp at 12 midnight, you're gonna set off for the mission Fudge gave you, ok? He probably gave you a map of the place."

He stopped then spoke again. "Ok, after you get to the house, take Hermione round the back, and we'll all be there waiting for there. If we're not there, just put a jinx on her or something so she can't escape."

He stopped for a brief amount of time then spoke again. "The Lord wants her. You know why."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. That low-life. That cheat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe Draco had just kept her to get her killed. She thought he changed for good. But it's true. Some people never change.

Hermione wiped her eyes. There was anger boiling inside her. She clenched her fists. "Die and rot. The lot of you." She whispered.

Authors Note: And that's a wrap guys! I'm sorry this one's short but I'm in a bit of a

hurry! Sorry again for not updating quickly!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Okay first things first, I know that a lot of people read this story but ……………..THEY DON'T REVIEW!!!! Seriously, bad or good, whatever, I need you to review so I can tell how the story's going with you lot. They're a bunch of people who review all the time and I just want to say thanks a lot to them (they know who they are) because they encourage me to get of my butt and write the next chapter. So, thanks. *Hugs*. Okay, onto the story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron paced backwards and forwards. "This plan has to go completely right because you know what he'll do to us if she escapes. So make sure you leave at 12 sharp. Not one minute before, not one minute after."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione saw Ron nod at the fireplace but she still couldn't see Draco's face in there.

Maybe because her eyes were clouded and wet. There was no way in hell she was going to Draco's office now.

Hermione turned around but something stopped her. No, why should she go and bawl in her room? She wanted answers even though she knew them already. She wanted to hear Draco own up to it.

Hermione marched to his office and pushed the door open as hard as she could. It hit the wall with a loud thud. Draco looked up startled. When he saw Hermione, he smiled a lazy smile. "What did Ron do now?" he drawled, seeing that she was fuming.

Her face was taught, her eyes devoid of any emotion. It worried Draco. "Today, it's not Ron. It's you."

Draco looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything. He stared at her.

Hermione closed the door, and walked slowly towards him. "Why did you do it? You took advantage of my trust, I thought you changed but you're still the same Draco Malfoy that I met and hated years ago."

Draco shook his head. His voice was low, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hermione lost it, "WHY?! JUST OWN UP! YOU WORKED WITH RON TO GIVE ME IN TO VOLDEMORT!"

Draco's heart started banging against his chest. His face heated up. "No, I didn't." he said slowly.

Hermione walked furiously towards him and grabbed him by the collar, she couldn't shake him because he was too strong, but she looked straight into his eyes. "You used me to your advantage. What's Voldemort going to give you? You know he's a cheat, a liar, but you still listen to him when he's mincing his words, dreaming of the importance you'll get just by doing one little thing. Why?" Hermione saw something flash in Draco's eyes and her grip loosened. It scared her.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and pushed them down hard. He spoke quietly but menacingly, "I stopped working with him years ago. You know that. If you still think I did this to you, then you can get the fuck out of my sight, because you obviously never trusted me and never knew me."

Hermione felt her throat harden and she swallowed. She let go of his collar and laughed. "Oh, I knew you all right. And just this once, you're right. I should leave, because it'll be much better for me." After that, she stormed out of his office, the tears dribbling down her cheeks as soon as she turned. She ran to her office, locked the door, and cried her eyes out.

After a while, her situation hit her. Voldemort was after her life. She wasn't safe here. She had to go somewhere and hide. Draco's house was out of the question. She'd be in even more danger. _Oh God, help me. _Right now, she just wanted to be with her parents, to get a hug from her mother, to be reminded that there were two people in this world that loved her more than anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_My Lord."_

_Voldemort looked at Ron and raised his eyebrows in a questioning way._

"_It's time for the second part of the plan," Ron smiled. "I made Draco look like he was working with us while Hermione was outside, listening. They had a fight, both went their own way." He ended simply._

_Voldemort looked pleased. He put his hands together and drummed his fingers against the other. "With the two of them separated, they will be much easier to capture." He looked around the whole room, steel in his eye, "providing I do not have lumbering fools on the job."_

_Everyone looked down, annoyed at him constantly putting them down, but also scared. _

_A man came up to Ron and patted his back. Ron turned. Oh, it was __**him. **_

_He walked past Ron and went up to Voldemort. "My Lord, who do we kill first?"_

_Voldemort stared at the speaker. "You should know by now that when I want people………"and then he laughed a harsh laugh, "and they are important, you leave the killing up to me. I already know you are a fool, there is no need to prove it."_

_He looked down ashamed. Stung by Voldemort's remark. He was doing as much as anyone else._

_Voldemort got up and spoke, "Now, we need to find out where the mudblood will be hiding so I trust you __**all**__ to find out. I also want you to keep an eye on Malfoy's corrupt son and his whereabouts." With that he turned and glided out the room, his black cloak billowing behind him. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco sunk into his bed and rubbed his eyes. What just happened? He was hurt and angry. Hurt because deep down he had feelings for Hermione and now he's lost her, angry, because he thought she'd know him well enough by now to not accuse of him of something he definitely hadn't done.

His mind went back to the scenario in his office. She was screaming at him because she thought he was on Voldemort's side. She thought he was working with that shit-head Ron.

Draco got up slowly, realisation dawning on him. Ron had joined the dark side. But when? He was confused, but cleared his thoughts. Right now, the most important thing was to focus on the fact that Hermione was in danger. Wherever she'd go, she wouldn't be safe.

He remembered his last words to her. He winced, wishing he'd just been silent. It wasn't her fault. Someone from Voldemort's side must've done something extraordinary to make Hermione believe what she did. But who?

Draco thought about it and thought about Ron. What if he had done it? He was obsessed with Hermione. Right now, Draco could only think of Ron. "Ron you f-.."

He got up, and got ready to go out. He needed to find Hermione before someone else did. Before any of those murderers did. He didn't have any idea where'd she be, but Draco was determined to find her. He had to make her believe him. To trust him again. Heck, he wanted to go close to her. To feel her.

He left his house through the back and saw the crowds trailing the streets. This was going to take a long, long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione knocked on the door and waited. She felt calm here, surrounded by the sweet smelling flowers that were planted.

An oldish woman opened the door, "Hermione!"

Authors Note- Ok, so I tricked some of you! Especially the ones who told me! You know the guy whose name I don't mention? I just say **he **or** him, **well some of you thought it was Ron but it's not. I wanted you to think it was Ron which is why I gave you too-obvious clues that "he" was Ron. So, get thinking about who "he" is! Actually, don't. That's an order.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Hi mum," Hermione smiled weakly at her mum, and gave in to the inviting arms. Her mum hugged her tight.

"What's wrong?" her mum frowned as she studied Hermione's weary face.

"N-Nothing," Hermione answered too quickly. "I'm just…………….." she searched for the right word, "exhausted. I've got time off from work so I'd thought, that you know, I'd spend some time here with you and dad."

Hermione and her mum walked inside the house towards the sitting room.

"Oh, honey, you couldn't have come at a worse time if you tried. Your dad and I are flying to Rome. We have a project going on there. We'll be there for a week and a half. The flight's today." She stroked Hermione's hair.

Hermione was actually a little bit pleased. She wanted solitude, and though her thoughts weren't exactly nice-she did love her parents- she just wanted to sit and think. In peace. Without her mum bothering her about eating pancakes and whatnot.

"That's okay, but can I still stay bec-."

"Of course you can! It's your house! You don't need permission!"

Hermione smiled then wondered where her dad was. She looked around, "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's upstairs. Hungry?"

Hermione shook her head. She climbed up the stairs, and heard her dad's atrocious singing. "Hi dad!"

The big man turned. Hermione always thought he looked a bit Santa-like.

"Hermit-crab!" he boomed.

Some things never change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

4 hours later

"Bye!" Hermione waved one last time to her parents then closed the door. Finally. Time to think.

All the unpleasant memories rushed in straight after, as if being alone was a key to unlock the dark reminiscence door. Hermione reeled and leant against the door frame to steel herself. She breathed deeply. She thought about herself in 5 weeks time. She knew. She just knew that that would be enough time for everything to go back right again.

She would stay here until her parents came back. Then she would….well, she would…. Hermione had to think of something. Her life was in danger and if she stayed with her parents, they'll be in danger too. Hermione sighed and walked to the sitting room. She sunk into the sofa and closed her eyes.

And fell fast asleep

Thinking could come later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

1 week later 

Draco felt as if he had searched the world. He went into every street, every inn, every café, every shopping parade, checked anyone's house who Hermione knew. There was no sign of her. A thought came into his mind which made his hair stand on end.

She wasn't…………………..dead, was she?

No, she couldn't be. Besides, Ron was looking worried lately, maybe he couldn't find her and Voldemort was getting angry. _But doesn't Ron love Hermione? Wouldn't he be worried if she was dead? Sick with guilt?_ Draco shook himself, no, damn, forget about him. You couldn't assume anything with that character.

He hadn't realised that he'd wandered into a park. He spied a park bench and went to sit down. Burying his head in his hands, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Where could she be? Where the hell could she be?

Draco leaned back on the bench and watched two small kids with their parents. They were skipping, holding one of those pre-starter broomsticks. He smiled.

Then it hit him.

What if Hermione had gone to her parents?

He stood up abruptly, startling a few others near him. He knew where their house was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Voldemort angrily thumped the long table. "It has been a week," he hissed, his eyes madly rolling over every person, "and none of you twenty-one fools can find her? You twenty-one fools cannot find__ one person?"_

_No one dared speak. They looked down at the wooden table to avoid looking into his eyes; they were too fierce to look into. Ron especially. So, Voldemort didn't know that Draco had disappeared. What Voldemort didn't know, wouldn't hurt him._

_True, but it would hurt Ron. A lot._

"_One more week is all I will give you, if you do not find her in a week's time, then there will be a lot of deaths."_

_At this, everyone looked up straight away, eyeing each other, conveying messages through their eyes. When Voldemort left the room, Ron stood up._

_There was panic etched on his face. "We need to split up starting from now. They could be anywhere but if we split up we'll cover more ground." He looked round at all of them and shook his head, "One week, that's all."_

_He stood up and looked at Ron, "He's right, especially now that Draco's gone."_

_The others looked startled, then angry shouts were filling the room. "Oh that's bloody great! You two work there and you can't keep track of your own colleagues!?"_

"_Look, one day he came, the next day he didn't. He hasn't come in for a week."_

"_HE CAN BE ANYWHERE IF HE HAD A WEEK TO DISAPPEAR!" _

_Ron looked at the furious men, annoyed, "Look, he's hardly my favourite person, got that? And it's this kind of attitude which is going to get us killed."_

_Everyone sobered. A man stood up, "Let's start looking. Now." _

_They all left._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Draco was outside Hermione's parents' house. He didn't want to go through the door, that'd probably make too much noise and Hermione could go crazy seeing him there. _

_He went up to a window, and looked inside. The lights were on. In every room. God, what if her parents were there?_

_He didn't care. _

_Draco looked around to see if there were any muggles walking about. It was dark and foggy. He pulled out his wand and lifted up the top window. Then he flew up and climbed through it. Minor magic like that wouldn't get him into trouble._

_Oh yeah?_

_He closed the window then looked around the room. No Hermione. He walked into another room. No Hermione. "Come on Granger, don't tell me you're not in the house."_

_He walked lightly downstairs so that he wouldn't make much noise and walked into the sitting room._

_His breath caught in his throat. There she was. Lying on the sofa, in a deep sleep. He went closer to her. She looked so beautiful._

_Her cheeks were tinted pink. Her eyelashes were long and fluttered a little. Her hair was fanned out._

_She reminded Draco of the character in that fairytale, what was it? _

_He remembered, Sleeping Witch._

_He looked at her for a long time. This would be his only chance to kiss her. She wouldn't feel anything seeing how she was sleeping so deeply. He fought his urge, but in the end, his lust won. _

_Draco knelt down, and kissed her full on. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hermione felt something on her lips. Something, soft, something smooth, something that felt really, really, good. She opened her eyes._

_Oh. Hell no. _

_She pushed him off and got up. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Her cheeks were burning."_

Authors Note: CUT! Ok folks, I'm done with this chapter. My ranting about the PLEASE REVIEW THING worked so please don't stop reviewing because I'm not ranting now. Go ahead and review after you're done reading this chapter. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Hermione was furious. "You come into MY house and……you………….mess about with me?!" she took a step towards him, her heart felt like it was going to rip out of her chest.

Draco was anticipating this, but he was surprised at himself. He didn't feel embarrassed like he thought he would, he was actually feeling pissed off, and so his answer was extremely arrogant. "Don't deny it; you loved what I just did."

Hermione was taken aback; this was definitely not the kind of reaction she was expecting. She glanced at Draco, who was piercing her with his blue eyes. "Draco, maybe once before I would've got together with you, but what I just found out killed that chance. You wanted me dead and now you expect me to have a make-out session with you?"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"Draco, get out."

"No."

Hermione stared at him. He was being so difficult and big-headed. There was still an old Draco streak left in him. "Leave me alone."

"Not until you answer what I'm going to ask."

Anything, anything to get him out. "What?" Hermione retorted.

"How did you get this information?"

"Why, going to cream the guy?" Hermione said spitefully.

"Answer me straight, Granger." Draco took a step towards Hermione.

Hermione stepped back. No point in fighting the guy. He'd win hands down. To be honest, all he'd have to do is hold up an arm and she'd crash to the ground.

"I heard him." Hermione eyed Draco carefully.

"No, you don't say." Draco drawled, irritation creeping in his voice.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

Draco sighed. Shit. "Just explain the whole thing."

"I was going to your office and on the way, I heard Ron speaking to you. He was speaking about how you need to keep me in for longer and lead me into the forest so I could be captured. By the sounds of it, you couldn't wait to get rid of me." Her eyes narrowed. "You're a traitor Draco."

What. The. Fuck. "Hermione, did it ever occur to you that this could be a set up? Do you really think I'd do that to you?"

Hermione looked into his eyes. She was drowning in them.

Draco walked closer to Hermione. "Do you?"

She looked at him blankly. God, he was gorgeous.

"Hermione, I can't believe that you of all people would fall for something like that."

Hermione shook herself. Damn it, why did this happen to her every time he was near her? "How do you know this is a set-up?" she asked carefully, putting in a tone of distrust.

"I'm not the same person I used to be Hermione. Remember that."

"That isn't a proper answer." Deep down, she knew the truth already. He didn't betray her. But she just wanted to hear it from his mouth. To be sure.

"Oh for God's sake Hermione, stop being so fucking difficult."

"Watch it."

Draco looked exasperated. He clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Hermione looked through him. Why, why would Ron do such a thing?

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked out loud. It didn't make sense. Unless……….unless……….

"We'll be weaker without each other." They said at the same time.

They looked at each for a along time. Each trying to work out what to say or do next. Draco knew what he wanted. Right now, he wasn't thinking with his head, he was thinking with something "down there". Intoxicated with lust, he grabbed Hermione and pushed her against the wall.

Hermione's head rushed. Oh no, not in her parents' house. She closed her eyes tight as she felt a spin, then she opened them wide. They were in Draco's bedroom.

Draco pushed his head towards hers, his voice husky and very heavy. Like he'd been drinking. "Don't disappoint me. I've been waiting for you for so long."

Hermione's heart punched her chest. "I wasn't planning to."

Authors Note: yep peeps, that's it from me for now, my eyes are killing me and I'm tired and really sleepy and I have blisters on my feet. So yeah. And please, for mankind, for womankind, whatever, REVIEW, please. There, I said please. Now you have to.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**Authors Note: Ok Louisa! This chapter's specially for you…..NO CLIFFHANGER!!!! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco's eyes rolled upwards as he slumped to the ground.

"You're not fooling anyone Ron," Hermione's and someone else's voice said at the same time.

Surprised, Hermione looked up. It was the real Draco. He stood tall and filled the doorway with his wide shoulders. His wand was out- pointed at Ron. Draco's eyes blazed, as he walked closer to Hermione.

"Good to see you haven't lost your brains and can still recognize the real me," Draco said, he didn't blink once while he was talking. His intent stare was making Hermione feel hot and uncomfortable. "Even if you think I betrayed you." He finished curtly.

Hermione looked at the fake Draco then back up at the real Draco. She got embarrassed as she remembered the feeling of the kiss that Ron had given her. How her heart started beating when she saw him. But then she remembered that he was in the form of Draco_._ Ron's normal kisses weren't too different from dogs' affectionate licks. "His hair was turning red from the sides."

Draco laughed. But it was a humourless one. A kind of mocking laugh. When he stopped, a ringing silence was twisting itself into the atmosphere. Hermione didn't know what to do or say. She kept her eyes steadily to the ground while she unconsciously fiddled with her fingers.

Draco narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her. It was obvious she wasn't going to say anything. Well, first things first: he pointed his wand at Ron again, who had now fully changed back to himself, and muttered something which bound ropes around Ron. Draco then pointed his wand to the ceiling and Ron vanished.

Draco stood where he was, very still, looking at Hermione. She thought she would burst from the self-consciousness she was feeling. "Is it too hard for you to apologise?" He asked her, irritated.

Hermione looked up. And at that moment, when his eyes pulled her in, she realised she truly loved him.

Draco saw something change in Hermione's eyes. They'd gone from cold to warm. He'd always known that he'd loved her, but did she love him back?

Suddenly, his feelings for her empowered him and he couldn't take it anymore. He took a step towards her and pushed his mouth against hers.

Hermione surprised at first, quickly, felt herself sinking into the kiss. In his arms, she felt safe, protected. She kissed him back, and felt Draco start to kiss her harder with urgency. He pushed her against the wall, and placed his hands either side of her head. Caging her in. He traced her collarbone with his finger while his blue eyes burned hers. "I'm taking it you like me?" He asked, a trace of humour in the line.

Hermione laughed. "Just like?"

Draco pulled her towards the bed. He dropped Hermione onto it but she pulled him by the neck, and he landed on the bed with her. Hermione rolled to face Draco, her expression serene. She lent on his chest and looked down at him. He pushed his head up to meet her mouth. She kissed him hungrily. She was waiting for this to come for so long, but she was too scared to tell Draco her feelings.

Hermione pulled Draco's t-shirt off. Draco smiled naughtily. His eyes shimmered with coming pleasure. He got up, shirtless, his muscles like a perfect sculpture.

Hermione wasn't looking his way as she threw his t-shirt across the massive room. She felt two strong hands push her down onto the bed. Her breath caught in her throat.

"It's my turn." Draco's voice was very heavy and husky. He ripped her dress off at the same time she undid his trousers.

They were both waiting for this for so long. Draco kissed Hermione's jaw line and then got down to serious business.

A very hot and steamy night followed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_He silently opened the window and climbed in. He looked at Ron and the ropes around him. "__Fucking drunkard." He swore at him. _

_Ron looked with appraising eyes at him. _

"_Don't worry," he snapped, annoyed. He pointed his wand at Ron and the ropes slithered away._

"_Thanks Fudge." Ron smiled._

"_Take that smile off of your face. The Lord knows what you've done. I've come to take you to him."_

_Ron's heart sped up. He was in for it now. "Fuck. I was drunk okay?" _

_Fudge shook his head, "Do you really think that's a valid excuse to him? You've wrecked a part of our plan because of your drinking."_

_Ron smiled. "The Lord is powerful enough to put everything right."_

_Fudge smiled back, "But he didn't intend to have things go wrong in the first place. You know how angry he'll be."_

_That wiped the smile of Ron's face. Fearing for his life, he went with Fudge. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sunlight poured in from the huge windowsand shined on Hermione. She opened her eyes and turned her head. For a minute she forgot what happened and then it all came back to her. A blush spread on her face as she thought of last night. Draco was a lion in bed.

His eyes opened wide and when he saw Hermione, a wide smile played on face. He put a strong arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Hermione felt his torso. Of course, he was completely naked.

She wanted this moment to go on forever.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

**So, what did you guys think? Please****, please, please, review!! I don't care if it's anonymous! Honest! So many people read this story and only 2 people review! (Excluding my 2 school friends on fanfic) Come on! I need motivation!**

**Anyway, if you haven't figured out already, "HE" is none other than the dashing Cornelius Fudge as I revealed in this chapter. I'd love to hear who you thought "he" was before I told you. Anyway *hugs*! I'm off! **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

_Ron regarded Fudge with curiosity. "I still don't understand what you have against Draco."_

_Fudge glanced at Ron. It was a long glance enough for Ron to see that he had a gleam in his eye. "I don't. I'm getting even with Lucius," he said. "And to get my revenge,_

_I'm helping to snatch Draco's life away." Fudge finished off simply making a snatching motion with his hand._

_Ron nodded. Then he shuddered. They'd reached Voldemort's……………………_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................

Fudge walked up to Draco's office. Hermione was in there as well. He closed the door and walked up to them importantly, papers neatly in his hand. "You have to start today. No later than that. 12 sharp."

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks.

Fudge sighed. "I know it's short notice but you both know or must realise at least, how important this is."

"We understand." Hermione said. She nodded her head in the direction of the papers Fudge was holding. "What are they?"

"Oh, most of it's not for you, I was dropping it off to Martha, but this…" he pulled out an empty sheet of paper and handed it to Hermione. "Magic map, I trust you know how to use it from your school days." He winked at both them and they both nodded, smiling. Fudge turned smartly on his heel and left with an air of importance.

Draco turned to Hermione. "We should go back home, and start getting ready. Not long now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ron was alone. Fudge had left him to go back to sort things out with Hermione and __Draco for tonight. _

_He swallowed then pushed open the black doors. "My Lord."_

_Voldemort didn't even bother elaborating anything or approaching the subject subtly. "Your sentence will be determined after tonight. If we get them, you are lucky, if not, you will remember this day for the rest of your life."_

_A shiver ran down Ron's back. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He rubbed his head and looked at Hermione. "We really have to be alert tonight."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she whispered.

They were quiet for a moment, thinking about what was ahead of them and what would happen if it didn't go as they planned…..

Hermione's lip trembled and a hard lump formed in her throat. She swallowed it down but not before a cry escaped her throat. What if they weren't together in the end? What if one of them ……………

Draco's head shot up as he heard the sob. He took one huge step and reached Hermione, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He rested his chin on her head not asking her what she was thinking about. Her thoughts echoed his. He held Hermione's face and pulled it up so she would be looking at him. Draco bent down and gave her a long, hard kiss, getting hungrier for her by the minute as he thought of losing her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione twined her fingers with Draco and walked blindly through the forest. "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

Draco snorted, "Don't insult me."

Hermione's lip twitched upwards but she couldn't smile. The worrying inside her wouldn't disappear and she was angry at herself. She was just being silly, ruining every moment in her life by worrying about something or another. She looked for things to worry about. Hermione turned her head in Draco's direction, and looked at his calm, composed face. Why couldn't she be like that?

Draco pretended not to notice Hermione staring at him. He hoped she couldn't see past his façade. He was desperately trying to keep his bad gut feeling in his gut where it belonged, and not start blurting it out. That'd just agonize Hermione even more. Draco exhaled, not realising he was holding his breath. He held the same fear as both of them got closer to Voldemort's………………..residence. What if one of them wouldn't make it? Draco's head rushed back to the time Fudge first told him about today's "mission".

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Flashback**_

_Fudge walked into Draco's room, making sure a mask of calmness was carefully placed over his otherwise sweating face. He sat down and nodded at Draco as a silent greeting and waited. _

_Hermione rushed into the room, looking haggard. "Oh God, I've been everywhere looking for you!" she nodded in Fudge's direction._

"_Change of plan," Fudge murmured and gestured for Hermione to sit down on the empty seat next to his. _

_Hermione closed the door and walked to the empty seat. As she sat, she thought she saw Fudge wince slightly._

_Fudge cleared his throat and decided to get up. He stood at the head of the desk and looked Hermione and Draco in the eye. "Not a word of this to anyone. You two are the best aurors we have and to get this done safely, I need you to keep this to yourselves. You can't trust anyone blindly." Fudge glanced at Hermione. "No, you can't tell Ron." _

_Hermione closed her mouth and frowned. This must be something very important. _

_Fudge inhaled nosily. "You two are going to be bait for He Who Must Not be Named." _

_Draco exchanged a quick glance with Hermione. Hermione, irritated, shot at Fudge, "You can say his name. It won't kill you."_

"_Look, I don't want to worry both of you…..but, through my sources, you two are being hunted after by the Deatheaters. You're sought after in He……… Voldemort's realm." Fudge wrung his hands, carefully trying to choose his words. "You both know, how……………how, the whole magic community with a sense of correct judgement have abhorred V-Voldemort and his atrocious acts. This may be our only chance to capture him. Only if you two would lure him."_

_Draco looked thoughtful. "What's going to happen if he falls for it?"_

"_He will be surrounded by some of the most powerful wizards ready to kill him."_

_Hermione looked sceptical, "You have thought about the fact that Voldemort probably isn't easy to kill haven't you?"_

_Fudge was silent. _

_Draco got up and paced around the room. "We could be killed. They're only two of us and who knows how many deatheaters are going to be there ready to attack ust." _

"_Fudge turned around to face Draco, "You two are our strongest aurors, I have great faith in both of you. I assure you, we will be victorious."_

_Hermione's forehead creased. "Does Dumbledore know?"_

_Fudge gazed at the ceiling, "Not exactly. I wasn't planning to tell him, because I know he would object. He doesn't__ believe in you like I do."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Draco felt uneasy. Dumbledore could be trusted with anything, and for him not to know about this plan wasn't comforting. Fudge was an idiot. He hated to think it right now, but it was true. Fudge was a fool. But they'd gone too far to turn back now. Draco's grip tightened on Hermione's hand.

She felt the fear he was radiating and kissed his rigid neck. Hermione huddled against Draco and felt his arms go around her waist.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Voldemort smiled at his followers. "They're here."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione and Draco walked very slowly. Draco didn't understand why he suddenly felt so scared. He couldn't explain it. He wasn't scared for himself. He was scared for Hermione. Draco raised his arm and stroked Hermione's cheek. "Go back," he whispered softly.

Hermione raised her head and stared at Draco incredulously. "No. You're not going alone."

She felt Draco stiffen and saw his eyes harden. "Go back," he said forcefully.

"No! Please Draco, don't!" his words had a finality to them which she didn't like. Her eyes filled with tears, "I won't survive not knowing how you are, where you are."

Draco resisted the urge to pull her into him. "How do you think I'd feel if something happened to you?" he said fiercely.

Hermione blinked back the tears but her lips trembled dangerously. Why was he being like this?

Draco watched her face, the way it was crumpling up. He didn't have the strength in him anymore. He grabbed Hermione roughly and kissed her like it was his last time. _Maybe it is, _he thought.

Suddenly, he felt arms grabbing his waist and wrenching him away from Hermione.

"DRACO!" she screamed, stretching her arm out to grab him. She twisted in the arms of her capturer, no, capturers to free herself, but it was no use.

Draco jabbed an elbow in the deatheater's face. He swung free and pulled out his wand "Avada….."

"DRACO!"

Draco fell, unconscious.

Authors note: I think this is one of my longer chapters, I'm not sure. But whatever, hope you found it interesting. and please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter of my story, and I know that this is a short story, but I've never been one to write extra long chapter****s as I like to get straight to the action. I am writing another story though, which is probably going to do something with Twilight, and I'm going to try really hard to make my chapters longer and make the story longer. Ok, peeps, ready yourselves. **

"_They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."_

**William Shakespeare**

"_If you have it [Love], you don't need to have anything else, and if you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have."_

**Sir James M. Barrie**

"_Life is eternal, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon; and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight."_

_**Unknown**_

"_I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love."_  
**Mother Teresa**

"DRACO! NO!" Hermione spun around, blind with panic, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

One of the death-eaters laughed softly, while another jeered at the same time. "He's not dead," one of them spat.

Hermione suddenly felt herself being pulled in the direction towards Draco. They made her and Draco sit back to back and Hermione felt the pressure of invisible ropes on her body, binding her and Draco together. Hermione's heart beat fast and loud. Her face felt like it was on fire, and she even though her eyes were open she couldn't see anything around her. She looked through it. Her mind rested on the immediate future. It wasn't good. It could be what she feared……What she couldn't live without…….

The death-eaters dragged them both using Hermione's hair. Hermione screamed in agony and tried to claw one of the death-eaters. She watched Draco at the same time, who looked completely helpless, not knowing what was going on, not knowing what was going to happen. Hermione swerved her body, trying to trip up one of the masked murderers.

"Stop it mud-blood," one of them sneered, twisting her hair, "Or I'll accidently point my wand to your boyfriend and let the killing curse slip out of my mouth."

She stopped. Tears silently slipped by her closed eyelids, and she took big gulps of air. Suddenly, Hermione felt a jolt and finally, she wasn't being dragged anymore. She felt the crushing of the ropes disappear and thought of making a run for it but she'd never be able to carry Draco. He was heavy for her. A death-eater swung her around to face intimidating large black doors with snake heads for the knobs. The death-eater that was turned her pushed her through the doors roughly so that she fell to the ground. Hermione heard Draco's limp body thump the ground next to her.

A black cloak obscured Hermione's vision, and she couldn't see anything else. It was just that black cloak, and the _thing_ it belonged to. Terror flooded through her, making her vision go temporarily white. "No…………" she choked.

Voldemort's face loomed down on her, a sickly, dangerous smile playing on his features. "An excellent job…………Fudge. Really. This couldn't have been better unless I had done it myself." Voldemort walked around the two bodies on the floor, that same smile on his face. He was particularly interested in Hermione. Or maybe he was waiting for her reaction.

Hermione stiffened at the sound of Fudge's name. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things because she was so scared or if she really did hear it. It took a while for Hermione to register that she wasn't insane. She heard what she wanted to believe she didn't hear. Hermione's stomach tightened. She convulsed. Rage filled her and fuelled her like never before and she shot up to point viciously at Fudge. "YOU?! YOU DID THIS!" she roared, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Fudge smiled serenely. "Well, I can't take all the credit, but yes, I did play quite a large role in bringing you here."

Hermione's terror grew as she saw Draco lying motionless on the floor at Voldemort's feet. "Why?" she asked quietly, swallowing the hard lump that began rising in her throat. Then her voice went up an octave again. "WHY?!" through sheer anger, Hermione lunged at Fudge. Magic wasn't enough, she had to beat him with her own hands to get the pulsing anger out.

"CRUCIO!" someone hissed, and Hermione's body went into spasms. The pain knocked her breath out but not enough to send a ringing in her ears. She still heard every word being said to her.

"You filthy mud-blood, polluting my followers with your hands," Voldemort hissed, his snake-like eyes narrowing. Voldemort turned to the attentive death-eaters, who had their wands out, ready and eager to cause any pain. "Leave them for now, but _I_ will kill them later, let them spend their last minutes together, then the separation will be more painful……………" he broke off as Hermione overcame the curse and pulled her wand out at Fudge.

The death-eaters flurried towards Hermione but stopped when Voldemort put up his hand. "Let her find out the answers she so wants."

Hermione's eyes shimmered in the light, but because of tears. "I understand why you want me, because I'm not a pure blood, but Draco? Why him…?"

Fudge's eyes hardened. "Look around you. Who's missing?"

The death-eater's masks came off as Hermione looked around.

Lucius wasn't there. "Lucius……" she whispered.

"Yes, Lucius, the man who threatened to send me to Azkaban, to unveil the Dark Lord's plans. Of course, he wasn't capable, because no one can compete against the Dark Lord, but measures had to be taken, and Lucius has to be punished."

"Has?" Hermione echoed.

Fudge shuddered and glanced at Voldemort. "The Dark Lord does not forgive easily. Lucius betrayed us and betrayal is the worst kind of offence. When we serve the Dark Lord, it must be with pure intentions. He will be punished……………………by watching his beloved son die. Or be forced to kill his own son himself."

Hermione laughed acidly when Fudge said "Pure intentions" but her face twisted into shocked horror when she heard his last words. "NO!" Hermione screamed dropping down to cover Draco. "YOU CAN'T!"

Fudge smiled, enjoying the scene, "Oh I think you'll find that we can. Quite easily."

"You'll have to get through me first!" Hermione hissed, still shielding Draco.

"Oh we will, we will." Fudge rubbed his hands, "We were already discussing it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………..

After what seemed like years, Hermione's eyes finally opened and quickly she sat up. The room she was in was bare, depressing cracked grey stone walls surrounded her, there was a dim light and no furniture to speak of. It was only her. Then she noticed Draco, still unconscious.

She crawled up to him, her body aching from the cruciatus curse. She stretched her arm and gently shook him, trying to get his eyes to open. Worry was spreading fiercely from the bottom of her body to the top, snaking around each and every path. She held herself with one arm while she tried to get Draco back to consciousness.

"Draco, please, get up. Draco? Draco?" she slapped his cheeks a couple of times and she saw his eyelids flutter. Hope, the kind which she thought she'd lost forever, filled her. "Draco! It's me! Please!"

Draco felt a steady throbbing in his head. He rubbed the sides with his fingers and tried to get his vision to focus. A blurry out line kept moving in front of him, then he realised it was Hermione.

"Granger."

That "Granger" was enough to make Hermione feel as if everything would be okay. He was conscious, now everything will go back to normal. This time will pass like it'd never happened, she wouldn't be able to remember anything. Hermione threw herself at him and felt his strong arms go around her. She pressed her lips to his neck and rested her head against his broad shoulder.

"They got us, didn't they?" Draco felt Hermione nod slightly. Then he pulled Hermione away from himself. "You have to get out of here. You understand?"

Hermione stared at Draco, she didn't hear anything he'd just said. "Fudge" kept ringing in her ears. "Fudge," she said softly.

Draco looked confused. "What about him?"

Hermione looked at him and stared, "He's the reason why we're here…."Hermione didn't know if she should go on, as she saw Draco's furious face. Draco didn't say anything, although his fists were balled up tightly and very white.

Hermione hesitated then realised that at a time like this, Draco should know everything, "It was because of your father," Hermione breathed, nearly inaudible.

Draco spun around, his blue eyes on fire, "My what?"

Hermione swallowed, "Your fath….."

"He's not my father, he worked with Voldemort and killed everyone I loved. He's not my father." Draco shot.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Draco, Lucius betrayed Voldemort to keep you safe. They wanted me but you kept getting in the picture and Lucius tried to find you to warn you but they caught him."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," Hermione left the part out about Lucius being forced to kill Draco. She was positive it wouldn't come to that.

"They're going to kill me Hermione. You should know that that's going to happen. You can't avoid it. Hermione, you can still escape."

Hermione stood up in anger, "No! Stop talking like that!"

Draco looked angrier, "I'm not going to mince my words! You need to be ready for what's going to come! Don't cling onto false hope!"

"Draco please! You're not helping anything by talking like that! We will escape! Both of us!"

Draco sighed. "Hermione……." He looked at her frightened face but it didn't change what he was going to say. "I'd rather be killed by someone I love than by my enemies."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, "Where did you suddenly come up with that?"

Draco looked grave. He stared into Hermione's eyes, "Take your wand out."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Draco growled.

The door to the room slammed open.

Voldemort walked into the room regally, the death-eaters coming in two straight lines behind him. Their heads were low, and it seemed like they were gliding across the floor. The death-eaters then formed a semi-circle and at the same time, a grunting noise came from the hallway.

Fudge shoved Lucius to the front where Voldemort was and smiled a knowing smile. He smirked at Hermione's terrified expression then grimaced at Draco's livid face.

Draco put his arms around Hermione and covered most of his body with hers.

Voldemort glanced at Lucius. "Well Lucius, here is your son, if you want to erase any doubt we had of you, kill him."

Draco's heart sped up. So this was it. His last moments with Hermione.

Lucius gazed at Draco's face with defeated eyes. He hung his head. He couldn't kill his beautiful son. Even if he was ready to give his life for something as disgusting as the girl that stood behind him. He contemplated, pretending to think. He was buying time, but knew Voldemort wouldn't be fooled.

"Is that your answer Lucius?" Voldemort asked softly, which everyone knew was the tone he used the more dangerous he was about to get. When Voldemort didn't get an audible answer he took his wand out, "Very well."

From the corner of his eyes, Lucius saw the wand being taken out by Voldemort. Everything from that moment went into slow motion.

Before Voldemort screamed the words, Lucius elbowed Fudge's face and shook off the other death-eaters. Bellatrix slapped him but he didn't care. He had to save Draco. He had to.

The room around him blurred slowly, the cracked grey becoming smooth, the motion of everything becoming slow. Lucius couldn't see anything though. Just his son and the black wand. The black wand, which was now being raised into the air. Lucius's eyes flew to Voldemort's face. His mouth had started moving. The words were starting to be formed. "Aaaa….vaaaaa….daaaaa……" Voldemort's mouth seemed to shape them out.

Lucius saw the green light and the direction in which it was pointed. Squarely at Draco. Everything was still in slow motion. He watched with growing terror as the green light in the wand became darker and bigger. "Keee…..daaaaa……..vvvvvvv………." Voldemort was uttering the last part.

Lucius saw Draco and only Draco. The slow motion stopped. "RA!" Voldemort thundered finishing the last word "kedavra".

Lucius threw himself in front of Draco, the green light hitting his chest. He turned his head just before the light hit, taking in Draco's face, his confused, horrified expression. "Save yourself," he whispered before the darkness of death overtook everything and he fell to the floor.

Draco fell onto his knees by his dead father's body. His eyes were wide in shock and he wasn't able to say anything. However, he shook out of his reverie when he heard Hermione's happy squeals of "Draco! You're safe!"

Voldemort sneered at Hermione. Did she know something he didn't? "What is it, mud-blood?!"

Hermione had a wide smile on her face. "Do you remember that night when you tried to kill Harry? You lost your powers because Lily Potter died to save her son. It was ancient, protecting magic. The same thing's happened to Draco. He's protected because Lucius died to save him. You can't hurt him."

Voldemort looked dumbstruck. Rage filled his face and he shook from it visibly. He pushed Bellatrix to the ground when she came to comfort him. "Stay away," Voldemort hissed.

Bellatrix was determined to have her say. "My Lord, if you'll just listen……."

"NO!"

Bellatrix went on, rushing to get her words heard. "Lucius once was on our side! The magic will not work! He was bound to us once and the ancient magic will not work against us as we are recognised as the allies! It was different for Harry because Lily and James never served you!"

Hermione went numb from hearing this revelation. She looked at Draco, her eyes starting to become very wet. Draco stood up and took Hermione's hands. He had just enough time to say what he wanted while Voldemort contemplated.

"Hermione, they won't kill you. I know they won't. They'll let you live without me because they know it'll cause you a lot of pain. They're going to kill me but there is a way I can avoid it and I need your help."

Hermione looked up straight away, hope rising to new heights. "Anything. I'll do anything."

Draco's grip tightened on Hermione's. "Kill me."

Hermione went limp, numb, her brain not processing what she just heard. No words were coming to her head. She stared, speechless.

Draco noticed Hermione's body reaction. "I don't want to die by my enemies. I'll die peacefully if I know that I was killed by the woman I loved."

One word came to Hermione's mind. "NO!"

Draco moved towards Hermione as she moved away from him, "Please…..try and understand. I don't want Voldemort to kill me. I want you to do it."

Hermione started crying hysterically. It scared him to see her like this. Hermione looked at Draco, through her flooded eyes, "How can you expect me to do that……….? I love you and you want me to take away your life?" She managed to choke.

Draco's heart broke. "I love you too, that's why I want you to….kill me. I'll die peacefully if I know you did it."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "And what am I going to do? Live with the guilt of killing you for the rest of my life?"

"Your guilt will be worse if you let Voldemort kill me," Draco answered gently.

Hermione's heart didn't slow down. She was torn between the two options. She couldn't let Draco die by Voldemort but how did he expect her to live on with the guilt of murdering him?

"It won't be guilt because I asked you." Draco answered to her thoughts.

Hermione didn't realise she thought out loud. She looked at Draco's pleading face. She knew Voldemort would let her live without Draco but she knew she wouldn't be able to. Her hand reached for her wand slowly and she saw Draco's eyes following her hand's movements.

Her hand shook uncontrollably as she cried from the pain. Her soul would be torn. It would never heal. Her life without Draco would be unimaginable. If she felt this pain now, what would it turn into later when he stopped breathing? She cried helplessly, thinking of the future that would happen in a few short seconds.

Draco knew the pain he was putting her through, but he knew there was no way he would be able to live. The next best thing was to die because of Hermione. He knew he'd be at rest if she killed him. He knew wouldn't regret dying. He wanted to kiss her before he went forever but that would loosen Hermione's resolve and she'll decide not to kill him.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Draco, trying to reassure her. She swallowed as she pointed her wand at him.

Draco breathed one last huge breath. This was it. The end. The doors of his life were closing and there was no key to reopen them.

Hermione wiped away her tears and started at Draco. He had a determined expression, his arms were by his sides, and his eyes were on her, waiting. He was ready.

But she wasn't.

Hermione sobbed as she lifted her wand higher. She watched Draco's face the whole time. His expression was the same; there was colour in his cheeks, his chest moved subtly to every breath he took.

"Avada kedavra," the words unwillingly came out of her mouth.

The green light shot at Draco and hit him in the chest. Hermione screamed as she saw his eyes roll upward, as she saw his body lose nerves, as she saw him become limp…………….. as she watched him leave this world.

"NO!!" Hermione screamed but it was too late. It was done.

He was dead.

Voldemort glanced at Hermione uninterested in whatever she was feeling. But then something caught his eye. The scene.

There she was; the mud-blood, a wand in her hand, and there he was, the betrayer's son, dead at her feet.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and started to clap. "I'm impressed." He told Hermione. "You must have quite a reason to kill someone you seemed to have _loved _so much. I am willing to spare your life as long as you don't mention anything that happened today or I might not feel so gracious." With that, He laughed a ringing laugh, a mocking laugh, and glided out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him. The other death-eaters laughed at Hermione and jeered. Bellatrix gave Hermione a long hard stare and left. Soon, the others shuffled out behind her animatedly discussing what had just happened.

Hermione threw herself down and cradled Draco's head in her lap. She kissed each of his cold cheeks and let her tears fall on his face. "I'm sorry…" she choked into his still chest. "I'm sorry…. So sorry…….." Her shoulders heaved as she cried.

Her life was gone. Her reason to live left. Forever. Her Draco was dead. She killed her Draco. The emptiness she felt was unbearable. The hole in her heart would never be mended. She felt weird. She didn't feel whole. Hermione winced as her endless stomach became a deeper pit. The doors to the room were open. She was free.

But she wasn't.

She was bound forever by her guilt, her hurt and her emptiness.

Hermione got up from her crouching position. Her eyes were blurred badly, and her heart beat fast. The lump in her throat became harder and bigger. She fell to the floor again with no strength and shed tears. She lay be Draco, crying as she studied his lifeless form. The way his eyes were still open, but not blinking made Hermione uncomfortable. She sobbed as she gently closed his eyes. She had made her decision.

She was going to turn her back on magic.

Forever.

_When I looked at you,_

_My gaze pulled your eyes,_

_And you looked at me too,_

_When you looked at me,_

_Your gaze pulled my eyes,_

_And I saw you smiling- we were meant to be_

_When we walked past,_

_Our shoulders brushed,_

_And the electricity sent us running fast,_

_When you died, it was you I tried to find,_

_You left me,_

_And I lost my mind_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**10 YEARS LATER, LONDON, **

**NIGHTINGALE HOSPITAL**

"Dr Moore!" the nurse held her arm out to stop the middle aged man.

Dr Moore turned his head, "Yes?" He said pleasantly.

"A patient in ward 11 just died."

"Good Lord." Dr Moore's face turned into a troubled one as he hurried down the hall toward the psychiatric unit.

As he reached ward 11, sorrow filled his face. "Hermione Granger," he whispered.

The nurse held a white flower up. "She told me where she'd like to be buried."

Dr Moore turned to the nurse, "Oh? Where?"

The nurse twirled the white flower. "She mentioned Hardtic Cemetary next to a Draco Malfoy."

"Then we'll bury her there." The doctor watched the white flower with interest.

The nurse trailed his gaze. "Ms Granger told me to put this flower on Mr Malfoy's grave."

"And her wish will be fulfilled." Dr Moore took the flower and examined it. "So young. Such promise. And so much she has been through and lost." He murmured.

The doctor in a subdued mood, walked around the bed to close Hermione's eyes. He knew her story. "You will be reunited with him Hermione." He whispered, stroking her forehead.

And he lay a yellow flower in her hands.

**Author's Note:**** So there's my story. If someone else had written this, I know I would be crying and I'm sorry to the people who I know are going to hate my ending but my genre was romance and TRADGEDY. I'd really really really really appreciate it if you people reviewed to tell me what you thought. I also came up with the poem, I know it's crap, but I felt like writing one. And here's an oath:**

"**I solemnly swear not to be sadistic in my next story and will make it much happier."**** I'll try and stick with that oath and not give in to temptation *wink*.**


End file.
